There has been proposed a related art peripheral apparatus that integrally includes copier, facsimile, printer and scanner functions and that includes setting items (e.g., paper size, brightness, contrast, magnification and reduction ratios, etc.) that regulate operation conditions for processing an input image. A user is capable of processing an input image under different operation conditions by appropriately varying the set values of such various types of setting items.
For example, JP-A-2004-266408 describes a related art image processing apparatus. The related art image processing apparatus stores operation conditions including set values set by a user in the past and is capable of processing an image under the stored operation conditions. In such a related art image processing apparatus, when operation conditions are stored, the title of operation conditions stored in accordance with the set values set by a user is called, for example, “Taro Yamada A4 Basic”. In other words, the title may include a name of the user and a short descriptor. Therefore, in a case in which a plurality of operation conditions are compared with each other, a user compares the titles of respective operation conditions and selects optimal operation conditions. According to such a related art image processing apparatus, since the set values of the operation conditions are obtained by the title set in the past, it is not necessary for a user to set the set values again, and the user is capable of processing images under the same operation conditions any number of times.